Dreams do come true
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Sheamus/OC She's already a Star, he just arrived in FCW. He fell for her as he saw her for the First time on TV. I absolutely suck on summarys... Just read it! FINAL Chapter 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys... Yeas, this is a Sheamus-Story. No Slash, but Rated M for later Chapters.**

**Only the OC belongs to me. Unfortunatly... **

**I have to admit I have a huge thing for this hot and sexy Irishman. Hope you'll enjoy it!**

Stephen had just arrived at FCW. It was a huge step he just took but he knew he just had to do it. At the time he got the offer to wrestle for FCWand maybe even WWE, he didn't thought twice about it and signed the contract.

And now?

It intimidated him a bit if he was completly honest with himself. He left Ireland because he had to think about his future. With a WWE Contract he could make more money. Not that he has an expensive lifestyle, but he always wanted to have some money and don't have to think about tomorrow. Expecially if he wanted to ground a family one day. Not that he had someone right now, it was was just simply foresight.

Right now, he was thinking about the past, about Ireland and his family and friends he had left behind to take this chance. It was a weird feling for him, because he never considered himself as an homesick kind of person, but somehow it didn't felt like home or anything close to that. '_It'll pass_' he told himself as he got ready for the training. WWE had send three of their superstars along, who were supposed to train with FCW for a whole week and give them some tips.

The whole locker room burst into laughter as they heard theat The Miz would be one of them. It was no secret that Miz is a jerk who had less knowledge in wrestling than Spongebob. And that was one of the more nicer things he'd heard about him.

Stephen was still looking forward to it, because John Morrison and HBK himself would be there too. So, there was hope. Miz however, turned out to be a nice guy to have fun with. He really still had a lot to learn, but he was always listening and and ready to learn. He and John joked arounf a lot, when they thought HBK wasn't looking.

After their last Trainingsmatch, they sat in the Ring discussing the choice of moves and the best way to take them as HBK's cell went off. "Hey Mo!...Yeah, we're still here...Sure,would be cool...Later!" As soon as he hung up, Miz asked almost hysterical "Is she coming over?" "Yeah, she had a signing nearby and asked if we all would like to meet up later" HBK sounded slightly amused by Miz' outburst, while John repeatedly rolled his eyes.

Stephen didn't gave that all a second thought. He just remembered the first time he saw Mo on TV on her debut in 1999 in WCW. She has been only 16 years old at that time as she competed against Madusa on Nitro. Even though her young age she has been able to show things, some guys couldn't do. He was 22 atthat time and was stuck by her performance and her natural beauty from the first time he laid eyes on her. He was no idiot, he knew he'd never had a chance with her, surronded by all those superstars like Kidman, Shane Helms, Evan Karagias and God knows who. She joined WWE by the End of 2000 where she had some great matches against Lita and Trish Stratus.

He didn't considered himself as ugly but he was nothing like the Rock or Jeff Hardy with his red hair and extremly pale skin.

Stephen was the last to be around the ring later, as he heard someone coming in. He turned around and found himself fact2face with Mo, who was looking gorgeous.

"Hi", she greeted him kindly as she walked over to where he stood. He was frozen to the spot, she looked even more stunning than on TV. "Hey" he finally managed to get out. She was only a few inches away from him, looking at him with her ocean-blue eyes and holding her right hand out to him "I'm Mo" she smiled at him almost shyly. "Stephen", he wispered and shook her hand. '_God man, you're 32 now, not 17 anymore! Get a Grip! Shes a human like everyone else too!_' he cursed himself. "Uhm... Shawn, John and Mike are changing, they should be heer soon." "Cool." She answered cheerful "Can't wait to go out and relax for a bit. Are you going to join us?" Stephen thought for a second. Damnit, he hat to work tonight. There was nothing more that he would loved to do, but he needed the Money. "No, I'm sorry. I have to work tonight.." timing was definetly a bitch!

Mo's smiling faded a bit, before it came back full force, asking Stephen "Well, would you like to go out tomorrow then?" Was she really asking HIM for a Date? This had to be christmas and easter all together! "Sure, that would be great! Right after training tomorrow?" he suggested hopefully. "Sounds good to me. I'll pick you up at the same time?" "Yeah, I'll be here" he said, while thinking at the same time '_Of course you are idiot!_'

Her smile grew even wider and he had no choice than to join her with a bright smile of his own, as the locker room door opened and John came out. "Mo! Good to see you!" They *High-Fived* as Miz and HBK also emerged from the Lockers. With a last wave towards Stephen the four of them left.

As they met the next Day for their training, Miz had a really bad mood, so they decided to make an early break. The three of them an Stephen sat down in the middle of the ring. He was kinda their "Fave" and especially HBK said he had much talent.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mike?!" John spat at his co-worker "You're bitching now all day and I swear I'll kill you if you keep that up!" Obviously he was really pissed off. Stephen decided it was better not to say anything and just watch it.

"He got rejected last night." HBK told John with a grin on his Face and added "Again." "Oh shut up!" Miz shot back "Mo just doesn't want to make it too easy for me. He obviously wants me to fight for her." "Good God Mike, she doesn't want you at all. Just get that into that little head of yours!" John mocked him.

Stephen just sat there, blinking. Mike was after Mo? Did she maybe just asked himout, because she wants to make Miz jealous? His thoughts where interrupted by John saying "Mike! EVERYONE asked Mo for a date! Even I did and I'm pretty damn sure Shawny here asked too. Hell even Mickie asked her and you know that!" HBK chuckled "First: I DID NOT ASKED MO OUT okay? Second: Mickie too?" "Yeah we wantedto know if Mo was maybe...you know... into women...cause she always said no to us guys." John explained with a smirk.

"I see...Okay..." Stephen didn't hear anything more. '_She said no to everyone... But SHE ASKED ME for a Date... Holy Shit..._' Again his thought got interrupted "Hello? Earth to Steph?" John was standing in front of him "Can we go on, dude?"

**PLEASE!! Tell me what you think!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, okay this Story just comes flowing out of my Head! *Finally!***

**Disclaimer: I own Stephen(Sheamus) in my own little World...**

„Sorry, I was thinking." Stephen replied and blushing slightly, which was easy to see since it made a huge difference to his usual pale teint. "Thinking about what?" John asked out of curiousity. "Nothing... maybe we really should..." Stephen tried to change the topic, which was useless because Miz was already asking again "Oh come on! The dreamy expression on your face was more than 'nothing'! Spill it!"

All three men watched him now, waiting for him to answer. Should he tell the truth and risk trouble with Miz?

On the other hand, what else could he say anyways? When Mo would pick him uplater, they would know he lied.

"I was thinking about what you guys said about Mo." Yepp, that was a safer answer. "Oh, she made an impression on you, huh?" HBK laughed "You've talked to her before we left yesterday, haven't you?" Stephen nodded his head yes and saw Miz' face darken in anger and jealousy from the corner of his eye. "And now you want to try to ask her out, too?" HBK continued knowingly. He knew Mo had the ability to wrap men and even women around her little finger, even though it mostly happened without purpose.

HBK watched Stephen's face go even redder than it already was, as John exclaimed with sudden realization: "No!!" Everyone within this huge gym turned to look at John but he didn't cared one bit. "She asked YOU out! Right?!"

God knew how he managed to find out and Stephen just looked at John, thinking about what to say next. Even Stephen himself hadn't really realized that this was no dream, that this date was real.

"Bullshit!!", he heard Miz grumble dangerously but John didn't listen to him and continued looking at Stephen "She did, didn't she? I saw the way you two were smiling at each other yesterday. I am not an idiot, Steph!"

Stephen looked from John over to Miz, who was shooting death-glares at him, telling him to deny it and then over to HBK who almost looked like he hoped it was true.

"Well..."Stephen began slowly "It's true. She asked me yesterday..." before he was able to finish his sentence, Miz was up and left the ring without any other word and dissapeared into the lockers. John sighed as he got up to follow him "Guess Diva strikes again. But congrats Steph!"

HBK looked after John before looking back at Stephen with a smirk on his lips. "Don't take it seriously from Mike... He's just a big baby if he doesn't get what he wants..." Than he looked seriously at Stephen before continuing "Oh, and Steph? You better don't hurt her, okay? If you do, I'll going to hurt you. Do you heard me?"

Stephen didn't know what to answer. How could someone possibly hurt such an wonderful angel like Mo? He would rather die a hundred times before seeing her amazing deep-blue eyes in pain. He would do anything in his power to keep her from hurt and pain.

"Shawn, I swear..." he began, but was cut off by a determinded HBK: "No, no, no! Don't you swear anything to me, okay? As far as I can tell, you're a very nice guy and very talented. I'm sure you'll make it far in this buisness, but keep one thing always in mind: You hurt her, I will not only break your carrer, I'll also break your neck, alright?" Stephen swallowed hard at that statement. "I understand." Was all he could say now. "Good.", HBK nodded, still without any trace of a smile. "God, I'm glad I'm not trying to date your daughter!", Stephen said jokingly, trying to ease the tension. A grin spread out on HBK's face "You better don't!"

The rest of the training was very uneventful, besides the fact that HBK and John made absolutly sure that Stephen and Miz wouldn't train together.

Stephen was now really looking forward to his date with Mo tonight. Besides the fact that she actually was the most beautiful woman on earth to him, with her bleed-me-blue eyes and her shoulder-long brown hair which she recently dyed dark-red, he was also looking forward to get to know the person who was behind this adoring fasade. She had to be a very nice girl, otherwise HBK wouldn't have been so overly protective about her. Stephen also loved her long, elegant legs and with her 5'8" she was taller than any woman he knew and he always had a thing for tall women. He would be lying if he said, he'd never fantasized about having her legs wrapped arounf his muscular waist as he was buried deep inside of her...

Seriousy, he had to stop that train of thought right there or he would embarass himself by getting a booner right in front of everyone.

'_You idiot!_' he cursed himself, '_You don't even know how it'll work tonight!_'

He would let her decide the course and pace. He would be happy, if she was happy, no matter what.

After taining he hurried for a quick shower. His nervousness reached a new high as he checked his watch for the time. She would be here in less than 15 Minutes!!

12 Minutes later he was dressed in black denim pants and a black/white striped front-buttoned shirt. The shirt was a very thight fit around his arms and shoulders. '_I must've gained some muscles._' he thought as he put on his grey/black vest and black tie. After tying his shoes up and shoving his trainings gear into his bag, he stepped out of the lockers.

Mo stood with HBK next to the ring. Her view simply took his breath away. She was wearing a knee-long and very cute blue denim-skirt, which showed her legs and hips off in just the right way. Her top was black and clinged to her lean, well-trained body like a second skin, showing off her lithe waist and well-sized breasts. Her beautiful thick hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing just enough make-up to compliment her heavenly blue eyes.

He remembered that he was still standing in front of the lockers, staring at her. The moment he started walking towards Mo and HBK, she looked over at him with a smile that lit up the whole room.

"Hey." He said in a low voice, still admiring her looks. "Hey yourself, gorgeous!" she answered, almost sounding like a nervous teenager. The three fell into a tense silence till HBK cleared his throat "Okay you two, I want you to have fun, heard me?"

Was he throwing hints?

But Stephen couldn't care less, as Mo slipped her arm into his and without any reaction to HBK's comment they headed out of the gym. Walking towards her rental car, it seemed that they were lost in their own little world...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, Chapter Three!!**** Wow, I'm really creative atm.^^**

**I apologize for the many errors of the Chapters One and Two and I work to improve it. Promise!**

**THX to my Girls Linkin41, Caro and Red for supporting me!**

**Have fun!

* * *

**

After putting his bag into the trunk, Stephen sat on the passenger seat. It felt... weird. He was the man, he should be the one to pick her up, not the other way around. If his mother would know this, she would slap him right in the face!

But he couldn't change it now. His apartment was just a few streets away from this gym so he had no reason really to buy himself a car. Even though right now he wished he had something like an limousine or something like that. Something to make their first(?) date special.

Mo took her seat behind the steering wheel and started the car. The A/C almost immediately cooled down the high temperature on the inside.

"Where... where do you wanna go? I happen to know one or two nice places around here..." he asked as they left the parking lot. There was this Italian restaurant with food he would die for. "Oh, I hope you don't mind" Mo answered sweetly with a proud smile on her full lips " But I actually went out today and found a really nice place I would love to try." "You did?" Stephen asked surprised. Did she really used her free day to..."Yeah, you know, I went shopping, because I didn't know what to wear, so I also looked for food."

Stephen was kinda flattered. She really did use her free time, thinking and organizing stuff for their date... It was almost like a dream to him. He let his smaragd-green eyes wander all over her body again: her face with those clear ocean-blue eyes and kissable lips, further down to her (silicone-free) breasts he dreamed about so many times he lost track, her flat stomach, ending to linger on her sheer endless legs.

"You look amazing." He told her, before realizing he was doing so. She blushed slightly at that, mumbling a quiet "Thank you" before looking over at him, her eyes sparkling in the sunset "You do too. I'm glad you said yes." Stephen looked at her for a second, wanting to tell he a thousand things like 'I was f*cking dreaming about this day since 10 years now!' or 'I would do anything for you!'

He took a deep breath and finally answered "How could I possibly said No?" She blushed even further and was smiling now. God, her smile! He loved her smile, a real smile, not one of those acted on TV. "So, where are going then?" trying to get the conversation into a more easier topic again. "I found a nice, small Italian place. I hope you like Italian food?" "Oh, I love it!" Stephen almost doubled over with excitement.

"I do too." Mo answered happily "I could die for a good lasagna." "No! You can't." He joked "With who would I spend the rest of the evening with when you're gone?"

Mo laughed at that, throwing her head back against the seat and Stephen recognized what an absolutely gorgeous laugh she had. One, that makes you laugh along with her, which he did. He loved spending the time with her, even though they just met yesterday for the first time it was like they where friends for years now. How could she be this amazing and still be single?

As they arrived at the restaurant Stephen simply knew it had to mean something that Mo had picked, from all those Italian places around, his favourite one. Going in, he held the door open for her, before entering himself. It was full of people in there, but he wasn't really surprised that she had a reservation.

As the waiter asked them to follow him to their table, Mo turned to Stephen and batted jokingly her eyelashes at him. He had to fight the deep urge to grab her, press her body against his and kiss her senseless. He shook his head to vanish those thoughts from his mind – for now. She was too precious for that. If he would ever, ever get the chance, he would take his time with her, kissing her lovely red lips for hours until he couldn't...

"Hey, you're coming or what?" Mo was already at their table, looking over at him. He realized he was still standing at the entrance of the restaurant and hurried over to her. "Sorry I was thinking about something." He apologized as he helped her taking a seat. He waiter bought them the menus. Mo went with her lasagna and Stephen ordered Spaghetti Carbonara.

"Something or Someone?" Mo asked as the waiter had left. "Huh?" he answered before remembering the scene earlier "Well something, there is no 'someone' right now." Again, she smiled one of her breathtaking smiles as the waiter arrived with their drinks. "Cheers." She said, raising her red wine. "Cheers." He repeated.

It couldn't get any better, the girl of his dreams was in front of him, in his favourite restaurant, looking all amazing and only having eyes for him. Still, there was something on his mind.

"Can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything." Mo told him, looking at him, like he was the only person on the planet. '_How does she do that?_' he asked himself before he recognized she was fidgeting with the hem of her top. Was she nervous?

"Well, why me? I mean, not that I'm complaining, but,...well, John, Mike and Shawn have been talking about you... rejecting Mike over and over again... Like all the others who asked you out. So, why me?" He didn't mean to say all of it, it just came out of his moth before he could stop himself. Mo just looked at him for a very long time, before finally saying "Yesterday, as I walked into the gym to pick them up, I was just thinking about going out with friends. And then... I saw you there. You where looking at me with... I'm not sure... honest interest maybe? See, since I joined WCW back then, I learned to read people by the look of their eyes. Unfortunately it took me a long time to realize that and I got tricked a lot by some older, more experienced co-workers. I was young and naive and I guess somehow I still am, when it come to this. That's also the reason why I never date one of them now. And that's why I say constantly No to Mike. Well, that and because he's an idiot."

Mo took a deep breath. During her speech she had started looking around, finding it easier to talk about it without looking at Stephen. Now she turned her eyes back at him, showing him all her fear of being tricked again and... affection?

"... in your eyes I see honesty and something I can't quite say what it is. I think it's just something that makes you different to all those other guys around me. And well, you're really cute." She was blushing again, couldn't she be any sweeter?

Hearing this all from a 4 times Women's Champion, from a girl who should have more confidence than anyone else, made his heart break a little. What in the world happened to her in her early days in wrestling? He was sure, she would tell him, when she was ready to do so and laid his hand over hers which was laying on the table.

"Thank you for saying that." He almost whispered, being all serious "And I also thank you for being this honest, it means a lot to me, really. I can't even say how happy I am, that you asked me in the first place. You know, that I saw your very first match on Nitro against Madusa?" he chuckled "You were amazing back then and you're even more right now."

Stephen and Mo just sat there, eyes locked at each other, till their food arrived.

During their meal, Stephen looked over at Mo occasionally. He was still thinking about what she had told him about her years in WCW. Could those guys really took advantage of her lack of experience back then? How far did it go? God, just thinking about it made him mad. She was only 16 years old back then!

He would never allow someone to do that to her ever again, he would keep her safe and would do anything in his power to show her what it means to be cared about. Well if she would let him, that means.

He waited almost 10 years now for getting this chance, he never thought he would get, he would make sure not putting any pressure on her. He could wait. She was worth it.

**Review PLS!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow Chapter 4 already!**

**Thank you all for your Reviews so far, I really appreciate them!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner went over way too fast. Stephen could almost see the time running away. They stayed more two hours in this restaurant after finishing their meals, talking about their pasts, current situations and future plans.

"I've never been to Ireland." Mo had to admit as Stephen told her about his home country. "You would like it." He said "The air is much better and the landscape is phenomenal!" "You know, you'll have to prove that to me, don't you?" Mo said, suddenly more serious. He had to swallow before answering "I'd love to."

There it was again, the tension, the electricity in the air around them as they looked in each others eyes.

"Maybe... maybe we should pay now." Her voice said. He didn't se her mouth moving, he was too drawn into the blue dephts of her eyes. He didn't even recognize her asking for he bill, let alone paying it.

He first found back to reality as he felt her soft hand on his broad, muscular shoulder. "Stephen? You okay?" she asked with honest concern. "Yeah, I was just..." he realized that he said this sentence for the third time today "... thinking." "You do that a lot, huh?" Mo asked as they left the restaurant and walked over to her rental car. "A habit I developed a few days ago."

What now? They both sat in her car, unsure what to do next. Should he invite her up to his apartment for a drink or a coffee? Or would it be too much?

"Uhm... where do you want me to drop you off?" she finally asked. Okay, no coffee or rink then. "Madison Lane 443, please." Mo started the car and they left the parking lot.

Stephen didn't wanted this night to be already over, he was enjoying her company so much and wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. "When will you leave the city again?" he asked during their drive home, the only sound besides the cars engine and the voice of her navigation system. "I don't know yet. My last information was to leave together Shawn and his sidekicks. But since it's WWE, it could also change any minute." '_Hopefully not!_' Stephen prayed.

His home was much closer as he had remembered. It seemed like seconds until they arrived in front of his home. Mo turned the motor off and both sat there for what felt like an eternity, starring at nothing.

Stephen finally spoke up "I should get my stuff out of the trunk." "Yeah, I'll open it up for ya." Mo opened her door and got out of the car. He followed her suit, kicking himself mentally for not telling her everything hat was on his mind right now. Mo had already opened the trunk and he grabbed his bag, letting it drop on the ground next to him.

"Well..." Stephen tried to find the right words "I hope you had as much fun as I had tonight." Mo stood just a few inches away from him, whispering nervously "It was great, thank you very much, Stephen." '_Come on! Do something idiot!_' he screamed at himself. "You think we could repeat this before you'll have to leave?" "Sure, I would love to." She said, still looking him deep in the eyes.

It was dark, only a few traffic light spending them some light. God, he couldn't let her leave just like that tonight!

He took a small step towards her, feeling overwhelmed by being this close to her and he heard his breathing speeding up. Or was it hers? He couldn't say it anymore. He was too caught up in this moment.

Swallowing the lump down his throat, Stephen lifted his hands up to her face, taking it carefully in between his hands. Mo didn't move and he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs oh, so softly, before leaning down for a kiss. He could see her closing her eyes, giving him the last encouragement he needed, before pressing his lips on hers.

Stephen could feel a sudden energy flowing through his whole body as their lips touched for the first time. Both let out the breath neither one of them knew they were holding, before reconnecting their lips.

This light kiss soon became more heated. It never felt so good before in his life. He never felt so good in his life before. Seeing stars behind his closed eyes lids, he finally felt home. He had fantasized kissing her so many times, he was almost afraid of doing it, but it felt better than he ever imagined it. Mo was responding, making low little noises of enjoyment, which were driving him insane.

At some point, lack of air became a matter and they broke off. Realizing at the same time, that they've been making out in the middle of the street.

Stephen leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. Mo had brought her hands up to hold on for dear life on his strong arms. They stood like that for a couple of minutes, trying to regain their breath.

"You want to come up with me?", he whispered, his breath caressing her face. Suddenly he felt her tense up. "No, I should go now... It's kinda late... I'll call you!... Thank you for Dinner!... Bye!" she almost stumbled over her her own words as she released herself from his hold, heading back to her car and taking off, before he could say something.

Stephen stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what just had happened. What did he do to scare her so much? '_Oh, of course you couldn't kept your mouth shut_' he grumbled to himself '_Dumb-ass!_'

He grabbed his bag and threw it over his left shoulder. While he was walking slowly towards his apartment, his right hand came up, touching his lips. Those were still tingling from her shared kiss. Stephen could still feel her soft lips on his, could still taste her, smell her.

Hopefully he didn't f*cked up too badly!


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, welcome to Chapter 5!! *tada***

**I'm not a big Fan of this Chapter, but maybe you guys like it.**

**Have fun!

* * *

**

This day already sucked. Stephen couldn't find any sleep last night. All he could do was lying there in his bed, all alone, and thinking about Mo's and his kiss. It had felt so goddamn right and she had seemed to enjoy it as much as he did.

And then she ran off.

Drove away

Away from him and most likely out of his life.

He still had hope left but he was pretty sure, she wouldn't call him anytime soon. And that knowledge hurt like bitch. It was tearing his heart apart, if not ripping it right out of his chest.

He kept thinking about their kiss all night long, couldn't get her taste out of his mind, the way she was smiling at him at the restaurant, the look in her eyes seconds before she closed them as they kissed. How could he have been so wrong?

Stephen was just changing into his trainings gear, as HBK stormed into the lockers, directly heading to him "What the hell did you do to her?!" he screamed at him. Thanks to God he was the only one left in the lockers, but Miz and John came in right after HBK.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Stephen tried to defend himself. "Oh, you don't?" HBK asked sarcastically "Mo called me this morning and just left me a message on my mailbox, saying she'll leave today instead of Saturday! She sounded all freaked out and isn't answering my calls! You two had a date and now she's running off. So spill it or I swear I won't be holding back Mike if he tries something!"

Stephen just stood there._ 'She really left!_' his mind was screaming, unable to focus on something. He had to talk to her, explain himself, getting screamed at by her or God knows what else. He looked over to Miz who was looking all furious at him. Even John, who was usually very relaxed, seemed to be more than mad.

"To be honest Shawn, I really don't know." He answered, hating his voice, for sounding that weak as it did. Miz took a step forward, but HBK held him back. "We're going to talk about this after training today, Stephen. And you better make up your mind!" With that, all three of them left the lockers.

This time, training was awful. HBK had a really bad mood and he still tried to call Mo during their breaks. Obviously without any success.

Stephen was still in the ring after training, as HBK came up to him, alone. He didn't even look up as he felt HBK sit down next to him. He didn't cared what would come now. Mo had left, he had scared her away. Making the woman of his dreams fleeting from him. '_Good Job, Stephen!_' he thought miserably.

He heart HBK taking a deep breath "Okay, please tell me: What happened?" Stephen sighed and brought his hands up to his face, rubbing his eyes, before answering "Like I said this morning, I honestly don't know. We had a nice dinner and she drove me home...and..." "And what?" "I...we... we kissed." He finished.

HBK said nothing. He already talked to Mo on the phone a couple of minutes ago and she had told him the same. And since he knew Mo, knew what had happened to her years ago and he really couldn't blame Stephen for anything.

Finally he spoke up "It wasn't your fault, Stephen." Said Irishman looked over to the Texan-native with a look of irritation in his big green eyes. "But she ran away from me after that kiss! Of course it's my fault!" he exclaimed. "Yeah she did but you couldn't know it better. I mean you're both adults, not teenager anymore. But... Mo..." HBK seemed to look for the right words "...she had a very tough time as she broke into the business." "She mentioned that during dinner. I thought she would tell me more if we got to know each other a bit better..." Stephen said, earning a nod from HBK "The fact that she mentioned it at all shows how much she likes you."

HBK scratched his head "I think you really do like her, don't you?" "Yes! More than anything!" it broke out of Stephen, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Well then I think you should know everything." HBK stood up and so did Stephen "Meet me in my hotel room in about an hour." With that HBK got out of the ring, grabbed his bag and left the gym.

Stephen didn't even wanted to imagine what he was about to hear as he arrived in HBK's room an hour later. "Take a seat. Do you want a drink?" he asked his guest. Alcohol was a good idea in Stephen's mind right now "Yeah a beer would be cool." After handing over the beer to Stephen, HBK took a seat himself.

He looked at Stephen for a very long time, still undecided if he should tell him or not. Mo had told him once in confidence, but it seemed to him that Stephen was a good guy who really cared about Mo. He had seen it in his eyes a couple of times now.

"Okay, before I start, I want to make one thing perfectly clear." Stephen looked up from his drink, ready to do anything "You talk about this with nobody, right? No one knows this besides me, but I have enough of Mo hiding from every man who could want more than friendship."

Stephen swallowed, ready to go out and punish everyone who ever harmed Mo. "Okay." He said, getting as comfortable as possible on the sofa.

"As you may know, Mo was just 16 years old, as she debuted in WCW. I guess you'll agree with me, when I say that she was already a beautiful girl back then. Some of her co-workers thought that too. She never said names but that doesn't matter anyways. She dated a few of them and actually lost her virginity at the age of 17 years. If I understood her correct, she didn't really to, but being as naive as she was back then, she was an easy victim to those common mind-games and finally gave in.

Later in 1999, she found out that they guys been keeping a list with everyone who she had slept with. She was too naive to see it earlier."

Stephen sat there, clutching his beer bottle with a vice grip. He was so mad at those men and at himself too.

"She also told me" HBK continued, "that she has almost been raped once, too." Stephen couldn't breathe. Mo? His Mo? Raped? "She left WCW soon after that and joined WWE." Stephen tried to handle all that information without destroying something. "Why didn't she sued those motherfuckers?!" "Because they had still the list and told her if she would do that, they would post this list on the Internet, showing everyone what a whore she was."

HBK shook his head in defeat "I have no idea what this poor girl went through, but she never agreed on a date again. You see, she never had a man that would look after her, took care of her and showed her respect and what it's like to be loved. I was hoping you would be the one for the job."

Stephen felt like he was going to puke right now. How could someone treat a princess like her so cruelly? "I don't know what to say... I'm such an idiot... I... as we kissed, I asked her if she wanted to..." HBK raised both hands up "You couldn't know, Steph. I'll tell you what. I'll give you her cell phone number and you are going to call her tomorrow morning and sort that out, okay?"

Stephen just looked at him and was about to say something, but HBK interrupted him before he could even open his mouth to speak "And dare you to show up at training tomorrow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**The 6th and Final Chapter, Guys!**

**It's longer than the other ones and very special to me, because now you'll see why I Rated it M. ;)**

**Have fun!

* * *

**

Stephen was sitting on his bed, a bottle of the beer he got himself on the way back home was sitting on his bedside table, still untouched. His cell phone was sitting on the bed next to him and he was looking down on the piece of paper in his left hand. HBK gave him Mo's number and told him to call her.

Since he had left HBK's room, he was thinking about what to tell her. He couldn't tell her that he knew about what happened to her, HBK asked him not to and Stephen owed him that one. Because of him, he now had the chance to to talk to Mo, maybe even sort things out. Hopefully.

He started to think again about their date, memories of absolute perfection and happiness coming back. Pure happiness he never experienced before in his life and also trust. Yeah she must really have trusted him or else she wouldn't even asked him out, right?

Stephen reached for his cell and dialed her number. It rang a couple of times and her mailbox answered. Should he say something or just try again later?

"Hey...Mo..." he heard himself say in a quiet and sorrowful voice. "It's me, Stephen. Uhm.. I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am about the other night. I am really sorry if I was too fast forward. I... God, I don't even know how to to put it into words how I feel about you. For almost 10 years now, I wished I was in the position I was in that night. Having the most beautiful woman close to me, right there in my arms, looking all happy. And then I blew it, because I couldn't keep my hormones in check... I... I was just... I don't know...hoping we could talk about it and... and that I haven't scared you for life. I promise you, that's the last thing I had in mind. All I ever wanted was to hold you, keep you safe from everything and do anything in my power to make you happy"

Stephen realized that he had tears running down his face "Maybe...maybe you call me back so we can talk about it. I don't want you to think wrong of me, Mo...Please..." with that he hung up. What else could he say more?

He lay back in his bed, feeling more alone than he ever did before in his life. Closing his eyes, he saw her blue eyes in front of him, looking at him, smiling. Stephen opened his eyes again and stared up at the ceiling. Just in this moment he heard his cell going off.

With a shaking hand, he reached for it and looked at the display. *Unknown Caller*, _could it really be_...

"Hello?" he answered the call, full of hope. "Stephen?" Mo's melodic voice was like music to his ears as it came through the speaker. He sat up with a start "Mo? Oh my God, thank you for calling back!" "I... I had to. Could we meet, please?" her voice was showing off all her fear, but still she wanted to see him! "Of course Mo! Just tell me when and where!" "Well... I'm still at my Hotel...""I thought... Shawn said you left?" he said and thought '_Good God, shes still here!_' "Can we talk when you're here? I think I have a lot to explain to you, Steph..." her voice was still quiet and sounded unsure. "Yeah, I'll be there in a bit. And Mo?" "Uhm...yes?" "Thank you again for calling back...." He heard her chuckle an the other end "No, thank you for calling first. See you soon."

They hung up and Stephen was unsure if he should change his clothing's. He decided against it but brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste and smell of alcohol. After taking care of that, he grabbed his jacket and his keys.

On his way to Mo's Hotel, he kept thinking about what to say or do when he arrived. Should he hug her? Tell her that he, whatever she was about to tell him, would be there for her? Before he could come up with an solution, he was standing in front of her hotel. What was she doing to him?

Soon, he was standing in front of her room. The door opened before he could even knock. Mo wasn't wearing any make up and was still looking breath taking to him. How he would love to wake up next to this face for the rest of his life...

"Steph?" Mo's voice shook him out of his thoughts "Come in?" She was looking at him full of fear and hesitation. Was she really afraid that he would leave her or treat her like the others did? "Did you walk over here?" Mo asked and Stephen realized that he was indeed out of breath. "Yeah but it's just fine, I promise." He smiled at her reassuringly.

They sat down on the sofa. So close, their knees were touching. Mo kept looking around the room nervously, until Stephen couldn't take it anymore and took her chin carefully in his right hand. "You wanted to talk tome?" She opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying anything.

"Okay, then let me say something." Stephen took his hand back from her chin, flinching about the loss of her skin against his. Mo looked at him with her eyes wide open and close to tears.

"Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I wanted to kiss you. I... know that sounds so sappy, but I can't help it. I had a crush on you since forever. I thought it would go away, but it never did. Then you stood right in front of me and God... I felt like a lovesick teenager again. Butterflies, nervousness and everything. And what did you do? You, who could have anybody, you asked me out. I felt so high, I can't even put it into words. The date..." he smiled to himself at the memories "the date was just amazing. You were amazing. Then we kissed..." Stephen paused to find the right words "... and for the first time I felt... complete. I felt home. And then I blew it all to hell..." He looked up and saw Mo crying silently "No, you didn't. I did." She chocked out.

'_To hell with it_' he thought and reached out for her and pulling her into his arms. She immediately buried her face in his broad shoulder, sobbing and holding him close, as his hand came up to stroke her hair soothingly. "No, I promise you, you didn't." With that he just kept holding her, until she had calmed down.

Stephen buried his nose in her hair, smelling her vanilla scented shampoo. She shifted, until she was sitting in his lap, still wrapped up in his arms. "Stephen?" she mumbled against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, Hun?" he answered, playing with her hair, enjoying her closeness. "Make love to me?"

He groaned at that, at her calm and pleading voice. "God, Mo..." Mo leaned back to look him in the eye. Her eyes were still red from crying earlier, but also full of confidence and... lust?

"Please?" she whispered pleadingly. "Mo, are you really sure we should..." even though he wanted nothing more to give in, he was afraid she would regret it in the morning. "Please..." she whispered again, grinding her hips against his. "I know that you meant what you said about me, I just know it... and Shawn seems to trust you too, so... please?" Hearing HER begging for HIM like that and the movement of her hips made him forget all objections he may have had.

He captured her lips into a searing kiss, putting all his feelings into the kiss, fear of going too far too soon, attraction, hope and simple happiness. He felt the same energy flooding him, he felt during their first kiss on the street. He felt her hands playing with the soft red hair on his neck as his hands roamed over her legs, waist, shoulder and everything he could reach.

At some point they had to break off for air, resting their foreheads together. "You're driving me crazy, woman..." Stephen breathed out and heard her chuckle "Maybe we should move this to the bed?" she suggested in a low and aroused voice. Stephen was sure it was the sexiest thing he ever heard in his whole life.

He stood up with her in his arms, carrying her over to the huge hotel bed. He gently laid her down on it, than sitting back on his heels and looking down on her. She looked like a goddess with her bruised lips from their kissing, her eyes darker than usual from her arousal and her red-brown hair spilled out all over the pillow. Even though she still was fully clothed, she looked like pure sin to him.

Stephen unconsciously started to stroke his semi-erect cock through the material of his denim pants. Her heard a sharp intake of breath and realized it was Mo, who's eyes were fixed on his hand, watching it's movements before looking up to him "Com'ere..." she held out her arms to him.

He kicked off his shoes and socks before joining her on the bed. He took his time kissing her thoroughly before even taking off her shirt. He groaned deep in his throat as he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Stephen started kissing down her chin, throat and further down to her beautiful breasts. He heard her moan his name above him and took one of her nipples into his mouth, worrying the hard little nub with his tongue, taking his time with it before repeating his actions to the other one.

"God, Steph... need to feel..." Mo gasped and tried to pull his shirt up. He sat up again, helping her with it. Suddenly, he felt nervous, would she like what she saw?

"Lord...you're beautiful" she moaned and sat up as well, kissing him full of passion and confidence.

They shifted, until Mo was kneeling on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him, as if she wanted to suck his soul right out of him. Stephen never been so aroused in his whole life, rock-hard without being actually touched.

She moved her mouth away from his, over to his ear, playing with his earlobe, before moving further down to his well-defined chest. She kissed, licked and sucked every inch of his chest and abs, also leaving a few bite marks on her way. His head was spinning, all he could do now was feeling, feeling what her mouth was doing to him.

Than he felt her open his pants, pulling down the zipper agonizing slowly, ignoring his impatient groan. "Lift your hips, honey" she murmured and pulled both his pants and boxers down. Being freed from all layers of clothing, his proud eight inches now strained against his stomach, the tip already glistening with precome.

Mo sat there, watching him with an admiring look on her face. "Still with me, beautiful?" he loved giving her those nicknames, because she deserved every single one of them. Mo replied by smiling at him, then bending down, swallowing his whole length.

"Oh my fucking God!!" Stephen almost shouted, his hands in her hair. He had a hard time not to buck his hips too much as he felt her throat working around him.

Soon, she started to bob up and down his flesh, taking all of him in. After a few minutes he already felt the common tingle in his groin that told him that he was close. "Shit, I'm gonna..." he yanked her off his dick and pinched the base of it to prevent himself from coming. "Not yet, my dear." He grumbled deep in his chest, kissing her sore lips and tasting himself on it. It absolutely felt like heaven.

Stephen turned them around, so that Mo was on her back now "You're wearing way too much, don't you think, Baby?" with that, he pulled her sweatpants off. "Well, well..." he said playfully "someone creamed her panties just for me..." he stroked a finger over her wet spot, causing her to moan his name again. Lifting up his finger to his mouth, he licked off her essence. So good...

"God, Steph....please..." he chuckled at that. "Please what, darling? You want me to take of your panties?" he asked absolutely innocently, while still rubbing his index- and middle finger over the wet spot. "Yessss...." she was writhing now underneath him, making her look even more fuckable...

Stephen took off her panties as slowly as she with his zipper before. "And now Mo? What do you want me to do now?" In answer to that, Mo just spread her legs open wantonly, causing him to almost coming right then and there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down again.

He bend down to kiss his way up her legs, like he had fantasized countless times. He felt her shiver as his facial hair rubbed against her soft skin. Stephen kept licking and biting his way up, until he reached his hot wet goal in the middle of her legs, giving it a tentative lick.

Hearing her gasp and feeling her hips buck up towards him, he started licking and sucking at her sensitive flesh in earnest. God, she tasted as good, as she looked like. He kept playing with her little nub with his tongue and teeth, driving her wild with need. At some point adding two fingers to do it or inserting them into her waiting heat.

Soon enough she was out of her mind with need and begging him to finally finish her off. Oh, he was more than willing to, but something needed to be asked "How do you want it, baby?" he whispered into her ear, while rubbing himself on her leg. "Don't care..."

He groaned at having her at his mercy. "I want you to ride me then..." he picked her up and scooted up the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Mo knelt in front of him, looking scared. "Are you okay, sweety?" he asked. "Well..." she stammered "I... never...did it like this before..." Stephen leaned towards her "Well, I want you to take control. I know you'll do just fine baby..." than he kissed her, pulling her onto his lap and positioned her right above his pulsing flesh. "Ready?" and with an final nod from her, he let her down, impaling her on his thick shaft.

Once he was inside her, he had to hold her completely still to not shoot his load right then. She was so fucking tight around him and it felt so incredibly good to be inside. Inside THIS woman.

As Stephen felt calm enough again he let go of her and placed his hands on her waist, lifting her up and back down. Both gasped loudly at the friction. He did it a couple of times again, until she kept the rhythm by herself. God, that was so good, he felt her increasing the pace of her movements and had to close his eyes from the pure pleasure of the tight heat surrounding him.

Suddenly, he heard her whine in frustration "I can't.... not enough..." she groaned, her hand already working her clit frantically. Seeing her frustration, he quickly flipped them over and began to pound into her, hard, fast and deep. It didn't took long until he again felt his orgasm rising inside of him.

"Baby... I'm coming...." he heard from underneath him. She had wrapped her legs around his hips as he rode her, fucking her in quick, unsteady thrusts now. Just as he thought he couldn't last any longer, she came with a shriek of his name, her inner walls clenching him, drawing his own orgasm out of him with a low growl, which could almost been her name as he emptied himself inside of her.

They finally stopped moving and laid there, covered in their sweat, trying to regain their breath still high from their lovemaking. After a few minutes he gently pulled out of her, rolling over and pulling her to his chest.

"You okay?" he asked her with a sleepy yawn, but honest concern. "Yes, thank you baby." She answered with a smile on her lips "go to sleep now." He shut off the light and kissed her good-night.

Right now he was sure, Dreams do come true!


End file.
